The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller having a handle which can be adjusted in three different ways.
FIG. 1 is an illustration showing the connecting means between a handle A and a rear frame support 6 of a conventional stroller. The rear frame support 6 has a curved face 63 with a ring member 61 projecting therefrom. The ring member 61 has a plurality of through holes 62 distributed throughout its perimeter. A first b-shaped casing half 50 has a cam member 502 projecting through the ring member 61. A second b-shaped casing half 51 has a circular hole 512 aligned with the central hole of the ring member 61. A plurality of through holes 513 are similarly formed near the perimeter of the circular hole 512 and are to be selectively aligned with the through holes 62 of the ring member 61. A bearing plate 52 has locking pins 8 which project into the through holes 513 and 62. The bearing plate 52 has a central opening 521 which complements the cam member 502. A compression spring 7 is disposed between the bearing plate 52 and the first b-shaped casing half 50. A rotary knob 53 has an innermost wall 531 which receives the cam member 502. The handle A has one end fastened in a space formed between grooves 501 and 511 of the first and second b-shaped casing halves 50 and 51. The knob 53 is turned to rotate the handle A relative to the rear frame support 6.
A main disadvantage of the conventional stroller described in the preceding paragraph is that the construction of its connecting means makes it relatively difficult to adjust the position of the handle with respect to the rear frame support.
Another disadvantage of the conventional stroller is that the height of the handle is fixed. It is only the degree of inclination of the handle with respect to the rear frame support that can be varied.